the_bakingfandomcom-20200215-history
Glazed Apple Crumb Muffins
Yield: 14 muffins, or 6 jumbo big muffins Prep Time: 25 minutes Total Time: 55 muffins _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ingredients: Crumb Topping * 1/3 cup (67g) packed light or dark brown sugar * 1 Tablespoon (15g) granulated sugar * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/4 cup (60g) unsalted butter, melted * 2/3 cup (84g) all-purpose flour Muffins * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 1/2 cup (100g) packed light or dark brown sugar * 1/4 cup (50g) granulated sugar * 2 large eggs, at room temperature * 1/2 cup (120g) yogurt, at room temperature * 2 teaspoons vanilla extract * 1 and 3/4 cups (220g) all-purpose flour (spoon & leveled) * 1 teaspoon baking soda * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/4 cup (60ml) milk (any kind), at room temperature * 1 and 1/2 cups peeled, chopped apple (2 small apples) Glaze * 1 cup (120g) confectioners' sugar * 3 Tablespoons (45ml) heavy cream (or milk for a less creamy texture) * 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract Directions: # Make the crumb topping: In a medium bowl, combine both sugars, the cinnamon, and melted butter. Using a rubber spatula, stir in the flour. The crumb topping will be thick and crumbly. Set aside. # Preheat oven to 425°F (218°C). Spray a 12-count muffin pan with nonstick spray or line with cupcake liners. You may need a 2nd pan as this recipe makes up to 14 muffins, though you can always bake in batches using 1 pan. Set aside. *See note about jumbo size muffins. # Make the muffins: Using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment, beat the butter and both sugars together on high speed until smooth and creamy, about 2 minutes. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. Add the eggs, yogurt, and vanilla extract. Beat on medium speed for 1 minute, then turn up to high speed until the mixture is combined and uniform in texture. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. # Whisk the flour, baking soda, baking powder, cinnamon, and salt together in a medium bowl. Pour the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients, add the milk and apple, and mix on low speed until everything is combined. # Spoon the batter evenly into each cup or liner, filling each all the way to the top. Press a handful of the crumb topping into the top of each; crumble it with your hands to make some big chunks. # Bake for 5 minutes at 425°F (218°C) degrees, then keeping the muffins in the oven, lower the oven temperature to 350°F (177°C) and bake for 15-17 more minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. The total time these muffins take in the oven is about 20-22 minutes. # Make the glaze: whisk all of the ingredients together and drizzle over warm muffins. # Muffins stay fresh stored at room temperature for a few days-- then transfer to the fridge for up to 1 week. Make ahead tip: For longer storage, freeze glazed or unglazed muffins for up to 3 months. Allow to thaw overnight in the refrigerator, then bring to room temperature or warm up in the microwave if desired. Recipe Notes: For 6 jumbo muffins using a jumbo muffin pan, reduce baking time to 28-29 total minutes: 5 initial minutes at 425°F (218°C) and 23-24 minutes at 350°F (177°C). *Use your favorite yogurt; I prefer low fat plain Greek yogurt but regular (not Greek) would be just fine. Try with apple flavored, vanilla, honey, nonfat, or full fat. Sour cream works as well. Enjoy!!